pool of tears
by k.harris93
Summary: haruhi's only family is taken away from her in a cruel twist of fate. she loses everything and ends up living with mori. my first story so be nice! mori/haruhi rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

The halls of Ouran high school were bustling with the glamorous teenagers' backs from their summer holidays, chatting, laughing and exchanging gifts. The tutor rooms were filled with sweet scents of rare perfumes brought straight from Egypt, aromatic spices from Venice and pressed flowers from France. Kaoru and hikaru, from class 1-A, ignored the bell warning them to get to the tutors and continued to flirt with the girls in their class.

"everyone get to your desks please" said mrs.shi and started calling out the register, unaware of the fact that nobody had bothered to go back to their desks and that kaoru was doing the 'forbidden brotherly love' scene with his twin hikaru. Everybody however stopped watching them when haruhi burst in murmured 'sorry I'm late' to the teacher and slumped into the farthest desk from everyone. Haruhi sighed and shut her eyes. She wanted to get to bed early last night since she was starting her second year at school but the man who'd moved in over the holidays played music all night keeping her awake. 'Why do I even bother trying to get to sleep?' she thought to herself. A week ago she started having recurring dreams too of the host club abandoning her and this man who's face she can never really see chasing her. Nightmares had never bothered her before, she always had them since her mother died but these new dreams, well, they scared her shitless. She hadn't been able to sleep since. Who was that man...haruhi was interrupted from her thoughts when something soft and light was pushed into her face. She opened her eyes to come face to face with hikaru and koaru.

"We wanted to get you a dog but with your tiny apartment there would be no way you could fit it in, so we got you a scarf instead" haruhi couldn't see how the twins had gone from a dog to a scarf but she accepted it anyways. It really was beautiful; the silk was coral pink with gold embroidery and real pearls sewn on in the shape of stars. Haruhi wrapped it loosely round her shoulders and tossed the longest bit at the back.

"Suits me, dont'cha think?? Which reminds me I got you presents too!!" haruhi produced two scrolls from her bag and handed them to each of them. "I've been taking art classes over the summer holidays and our teacher said we should start a project so I started one on the host club." Hikaru and koaru ignored haruhi's babbling and unfurled the scrolls. Immediately they gasped, the paintings were like mirror images of themselves. For once the hitachin twins were speechless.

"H-haruhi their amazing!" Hikaru stammered (a few girls squealed behind him, they thought it was cute when Hikaru stuttered.) and haruhi blushed with pride. The second bell rang and the twins grinned and linked arms with haruhi. They weren't going to lessons today, today was going to be spent in their favourite place, room 3-A the music room. Opening the doors leading to the room, haruhi was greeted by the smell of fresh roses. She inhaled deeply and smiled. Damn she'd missed this place and the beautiful people it held inside. She went around and handed her presents out, getting crushed by Tamaki while he squealed 'I'm so proud of my daughter!!' and she could've swore that mori blushed when he seen his picture.yep, today was going to be good.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!!" hunny's cheery voice filled the room and abandoning the girls he was sitting with, skipped over and grabbed haruhi, twirling her round.

"me and mori have spent the whole summer in the rainforest, isn't that cool? There was lots of spiders and snakes and bamboo and tribesmen and..." haruhi nodded and smiled though she wasn't really listening. Her eyes wandered around the room until they settled onto the giant clock above the fireplace. She panicked when she saw the time. She should've gotten home half an hour ago! 'Stupid club' she thought as she grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door 'why did Tamaki decide that the host club should be an after school club??'

Half an hour later arrived at her estate panting and sweaty. She continued walking but stopped when she heard some jeering from behind. Haruhi tried to run but _he_, Dan, the next door neighbour grabbed her arm. She squeaked and his mates laughed at her. Ever since he moved in his mates just hung around outside the flats, drinking beers and throwing empty beer cans at her whenever haruhi came out of her flat. He pulled haruhi's face closer to his and she smelled the strong smell of beer. He was drunk, too drunk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have her?? Ickle haruhi out past her bedtime!!" his friends jeered and laughed, and Dan laughed too until he noticed something strange "wait a second, you're wearing a boys uniform!!" he shoved haruhi down to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

"Tranny!" he screamed "just like your father!" his friends shouted abuse at her and started kicking her too. Haruhi began screaming hoping someone would come. What happened next went so fast. She saw her dad running towards her and wrestled one of the lads of her.

But before he could do anything another guy ran at him.

He pulled out a knife.

And stabbed her dad.

Haruhi watched in horror as her dad fell to the ground, in slow motion and landed with a sickening thump. She couldn't do anything else because she realised she was falling too, something warm was spreading across her back.

She fell to the ground and let the pain engulf her.

Then nothing.

Just blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **eek sorry this is so late!! I've been kind of busy and stuff... oh and just to make things clear about their age, haruhi will be in year 11 (16 years old) and mori would be in the last year of sixth form (18 years old), I don't understand how the Japanese schools years work so I'm doing this the English way  and thank you so much for the reviews!!

--

Days past. Haruhi's memories of those days were unfocused, she was awake for a while then she fell unconscious again. Unclear thoughts ran through her mind, voices echoed in her head. A weird sensation ran through her arm every time the drip let a small amount of morphine in her. A doctor examined her eye, and she could see clearly before everything went black again.

Haruhi awoke to find that her right side felt rather heavy. She turned her head slowly.

"M-Mori?" Mori had fallen asleep in his chair, but was still clutching her hands. Sensing that she was awake he opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked but when she didn't answer he carried on "you've been out for 2 weeks, they had you on a life support at one point, I was so worried about you!" Haruhi looked at Mori, who had by now turned pink "Haruhi, I wanted to tell you that I-!" Suddenly the rest of the host club ran in and squealed (apart from Kyoya who walked in nervously and sat on the chair next to Mori).

All at once the Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki started talking to her all at once (half of which Haruhi couldn't understand) until Kyoya made a loud 'sshh!' noise and looked at Mori with a worried face. They nodded at each other and looked at Haruhi, and Haruhi suddenly felt her world falling apart. She knew what they were going to say, just by looking at their faces. Their faces looked exactly the same as when her dad told her, told her...

Told her that her mother had died.

"Haruhi, your fathers dead" he paused and looked at her with sadness and pity, he really didn't want to be the one to break the news to her but it was better than some random doctor or nurse." I'm so sorry" he reached for her hand but she snatched it away. Then she did something that utterly confused him. She laughed. A maddened crazed laugh that ran shivers through everyone. She turned to Kyoya, smiling so wide it looked like it was hurting. When Kyoya looked at her face though it looked weird. Even though she was smiling, her eyes didn't match. He saw the pain she had been hiding for all these years's all brought back up again; painful memories of misery, sorrow, agony unleashed all at once like a tidal wave.

"y-you're joking right" she looked at him, hoping that he would suddenly stand up laughing shouting 'got you!' but he didn't. He just looked at her suddenly feeling, for the first time in his life; totally helpless.

Sobs racked through Haruhi's body. She covered her face with her palms and curled up into a ball. The host club stood there. They knew they were invading her privacy but they couldn't leave. They silently wished somehow they could rewind time and stop all of this from happening, to stop Haruhi's pain. They let the tears fall from their eyelashes, not bothering to wipe them away.

For once the host club were crying real tears, though they wished to god they weren't.

Two weeks past until the doctors' decided that haruhi was fit enough to return home. Mori was carrying her small duffel bag on his shoulder and his other hand securely under her arm. Over the past few weeks they had decided (or more or less he insisted) that she would stay at his house. Kyoya had gotten a few removal men to move her possessions into the spare room at mori house.

Haruhi was so lost in thought she hadn't realised they were at the car park and Mori nudged her and passed her a helmet. Haruhi looked at the helmet, then at her ride. In front of her was standing a shiny black Suzuki motorbike, which seemed to be glowing in the sunlight as if it descended from the heavens. Haruhi gawped at the black bike.

"I am not riding that." Mori looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"What do you mean, you're not riding that?" he questioned her. Haruhi put her hands on her hips and pouted. What on earth was he thinking?? She'd just got out of hospital and now she has to ride a motorbike?? The thought of riding a motorbike filled her with excitement and fear. She'd never ridden one before. She bit her lip and placed the helmet on her head. Mori smiled at her and hopped on the motorbike with her following.

Riding along the motorway, the cool breeze numbed her arms and she wrapped her arms around Mori even tighter. The stereos built into her helmet blasted Fat Boy Slim and Haruhi couldn't help but sing along. When they arrived at the estate, Haruhi could not help but feel a little excited. She had never been at Mori's house and Danto View was one of the most posh estates around, her dad always talked about the celebrities who had lived there. Haruhi felt a pang when she thought about her dad, but she shook it out of her head. She had to be strong, like she was when her mum died. Mori seemed to read her thoughts. When they went onto his drive and got off he turned to her.

"I've never told you this but when I was younger, four years ago, my mother died suddenly. So I sort of know what going through right now." They at the front door of the maisonette now, and Mori half smile at her and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Fujioka Haruhi." The maids chorused.

Haruhi gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Maids stood at each side of the doors. Multi-coloured streamers hung from the chandelier and drooped down over the room which was full of people dressed in yukata's. A huge banner with the words 'Welcome home Haruhi!' written in pink and decorated with bunnies (Haruhi presumed the banner was by Hunny) was pinned to the wall at the far end.

Haruhi couldn't think of anything to say anything. She was too shocked; nobody had ever done anything this nice for her before. People from her class were already milling around her, saying how much they had missed her and shoving get well presents into her hands.

Haruhi turned around and looked up at Mori.

"I-is this all f-for me??" Haruhi managed to get out some words finally. Mori smiled gently at her and nodded.

"From the Host club" he paused "and Mei." Haruhi stood there dumbstruck. Mei, who had been stopping with them until her mother came back from working abroad had moved back to her hometown just before they went back to school. Although they fought at first, Mei eventually became a close friend of Haruhi's. From amidst the crowd she saw a girl with fake tan and platinum blonde hair. Haruhi pushed herself away from Mori and the other guys and dodging maids with trays of canapés and champagne, she launched herself towards Mei.

"Mei! Boy am I glad to see you!" Haruhi embraced her friend, tear brimming.

"I missed you so much Haruhi!!" Mei hugged her friend back, then grabbed her by the hand and started yanking her up the stairs" come on you need to try on your yukata!!" as they raced up the staircase, Mei began explaining about the party.

" Tamaki was the first to come up with idea but he wanted a huge ball-type party, which to be honest I would have loved but me and Mori decided that just after being discharged from the hospital, a ball would be a bit much." She stopped at the top of the stairs and grabbed a glass of wine, downing it in one go "mmm nice wine. Now where was I? Oh yes, so we decided to have the party here, seeing as Mori didn't really want your first time coming into your new home being all awkward and stuff. Then Hunny mentioned that you like traditional summer fairs with yukata's, buffets and a local band playing, oh yea I forgot to mention there's a band playing in the back garden" she stopped in front of a closed door , opening the doors she led Haruhi in. " here we are, your new bedroom."

The bedroom had all of her possessions from old flat all put away neatly on painted white bookshelves. The room was painted lilac with mahogany floorboards. All the furniture was painted white and the four-poster had hearts carved into the headboard. It had baby blue silk bed sheets lain onto the bed with matching curtain. Her new bedroom was probably bigger than the whole of her apartment! But it was what was hanging on her wardrobe door that caught her eye.

An elegant yukata was hung up. It was white with golden roses embroidered onto it, with a matching obi and sash.

"Oh Mei, it's beautiful!" Haruhi gasped.

Mei smirked and waved her had mockingly "yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm a genius. Now hurry up and try it on so we can get the _real_ party started!"

Late on into the night and Haruhi felt she was flying on cloud then. Maybe that's what was making her so dizzy. Or maybe that was just the drink.

Start of the evening she entered the room in her gorgeous yukata and after being crushed to death by Tamaki glomping her shouting about his daughter growing up and basically, just being Tamaki they left the entrance room and entered the garden where the real party began.

The 'band' turned out to be Hikaru and Koaru on some decks, blaring out unusual remixes they had made over the summer. They danced for a while, drunk some booze, played some games like limbo (Haruhi won, some of the girls commented how flexible she was for a 'boy'...sadly they still couldn't tell that she was a girl, Haruhi had given up hope for her barely-there chest) and drank some more.

It was around about 2:00am and people were now wandering off in groups, getting annoyed because they couldn't work their phones (or maybe they were too drunk to press the buttons accurately.) until it was just the Host club and Mei. The tiniest part of Haruhi that was still sober was quite surprised at the Host club. She thought that rich peoples idea of getting drunk with having a few glasses of wine and then calling it a night. But most of them were rolling around on the floor and, well, making complete arse of themselves. Haruhi giggled as she watched Tamaki doing some weird French dance. Then Hikaru stood up (though he was leaning dangerously to one side)

"Hooey! Everyone lets goes in Mori's hot spring!!" everyone cheered and headed down to the bottom of Mori's garden, where the hot spring lay.

The sober side of Haruhi had a very bad feeling about this...

**A/N: ** what's going to happen next?? Sorry for leaving it at a cliff-hanger guys and thanks so much for the reviews!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stumbling a little, they walked down the path leading to the hot spring entrance which was surrounded by bamboo and bushes, keeping it out of sight from peeping toms and pervy neighbours'.

Before they went into the hot spring, Mori lead them to the changing room at the side, where they found towels and rack's to place their yukata's. Haruhi and Mei waited patiently until the boys' left before slipped out of their clothing. Whilst undressing, Mei tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and beckoned her closer and began talking in a hushed voice as if scared the boys were on the other side of the wall, listening.

"Look, Haruhi" She leant a hand on Haruhi for support as she took of her undergarments. "I've been giving this much thought and I've decided. I _want_ Tamaki and I'm going to make him mine..._tonight"_

She turned around to see what her friend's reaction only to see pure horror. Mei could feel a lecture coming her way. Haruhi put her hands on her. Mei hated it when she was right.

"Mei, I'm disappointed!! I thought you knew better than that! I knew you liked Tamaki but you shouldn't just jump into to bed with him you the first time you decide you like someone!!"

Mei looked at haruhi shocked. Then she giggled. Soon she was roaring with laughter, leaving Haruhi, well, confused to say at the least. Mei wiped away a tear, still clutching her sides.

"Oh Haruhi I didn't mean _do it _with him!! I just meant get him to go out with me, you know, be my boyfriend??" She patted her friend on back, still giggling "now seriously, how do I look?"

Haruhi looked the blonde up and down. They were now in their towels, which were, Haruhi thought to herself, kinda skimpy. Mei's towel just covered her private parts but left an impressive amount of cleavage. Unfortunately for Haruhi Mei had certainly grown since the last time she had seen her. '_Humph, if Tamaki doesn't spend the whole of his time with her staring down her chest, then he must be gay, she's at least and E cup now!'_ Haruhi stared down at her own non-existent chest, for once she regretted being so boyish. Apparently Hikaru's mum said that she was a pear shape, which basically meant she was curvy but didn't have the chest (but her arse compensated for it). Mei also didn't have her make-up on, which was good seeing as Tamaki liked his girls to look 'natural'.

"You look...great" Mei giggled and put an arm around Haruhi's waist as they entered the hot spring.

--

"Finally" exclaimed Hikaru "what took you girls so long, hey, you weren't doing anything in there were you?" He narrowed his eyes before bursting out laughing and high fiving each other. Haruhi tugged her towel down a bit further to cover her legs before dipping into the pool, making fully sure her whole body was under the water. Meanwhile Mei, hips swaying, bounced over to Tamaki, winked at him and slid into the hot spring next to him. Haruhi's theory was correct; Tamaki's eyes were instantly glued to Mei's voluptuous body.

Haruhi sighed and swam over to Mori, who was probably the safest person to be around right now as the twins were leering at her twisted sort of way. She grabbed a Saki bottle that was sitting on the side and took a gulp.

The cool liquid ran down her sticky throat and she began to feel mellower, she smiled lazily at Mori. Mori, she noted, seemed to be looking anywhere but her. She touched his arm lightly.

"Looking for Honey? I seen him leave before..."She looked at up at him with her dark chocolate eyes and Mori could feel himself getting lost in those giant orbs '_Damn, I shouldn't have drank so much, it was so irresponsible' _Mori cursed under his breath, if Haruhi keeps this up, she might not be so innocent by morning. Haruhi who was visibly off her head by now, was feeling annoyed that Mori was even answering her question, the cheek of it, so she decided amidst her hazy drunken eyesight to give his shoulders a shake. Unfortunately for them Haruhi totally misjudged where to shake him and toppled over onto him, both of them into the water with a satisfying splash.

The twins watched the peculiar act going on at the far end the hot spring and were intrigued to see what happened next. What they hadn't noticed however that whilst the little show had been going on between Mori and Haruhi, Mei, Tamaki and Kyoya had disappeared. Not that that really mattered right now, for Mori and Haruhi hadn't surfaced for quite a while. Just as they were beginning to worry suddenly, making them jump, Mori and Haruhi burst out of the water, completely oblivious to who was watching. Hikaru observed their faces, whom where red and panting and then realized exactly what they had been doing and that Mori was about to move in for another one. Jealousy got the better of Hikaru and he half ran, half swam towards them leaving a confused Koaru behind.

"Hey!" he bellowed, making both of them turn around with faces looking like they've just been caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. When he reached the he put his hands on a slightly dazed Haruhi's shoulders protectively. Gritting his teeth into an obviously fake smile he put on a more 'cheery' tone. "I think it's time that Haruhi went to bed now, don't you agree Mori?" his tone was a bit too dangerous for Mori's liking and he didn't want to end up hurting one of his closest friends so he nodded and watched Haruhi get led away, wincing slightly at the death grip he had on her.

The silence between Haruhi and Hikaru was venomous as they entered the house, leaving puddles on the polished tiles. Haruhi didn't dare to look at Hikaru and she didn't dare apologize, I mean why she should? _'He had no right to grab me like that' _Haruhi was fuming after all, it just one kiss, just one. It wasn't her fault either, instead of helping her up his hand snaked around her neck and pulled her closer to him, deeper into the water. Their lips met, bodies entwined. Haruhi felt like she was on fire, her insides burned for more. When she pulled away from him, she went to gasp for air only to swallow a mouthful of water. Mori grabbed her arm and brought her back up to the surface. Haruhi shivered as she thought of what could of happened if they were somewhere where she could actually breath.

Reaching her bedroom, Haruhi awkwardly bowed at Hikaru and excused herself, not daring to look at him. The more she thought about it the more she felt ashamed with herself, she should have pushed him away, done the right thing... but at that moment of time it felt so darn good!! Haruhi touched her lips tentatively and smiled, kissing boys was nice, way better than girls (Haruhi decided she never wanted to kiss ever again after that time Tamaki made her collide mouths with the girl obsessed with teacups.) that smile soon turned into a yawn and shoving on some underwear and an oversized T-shirt, she sunk into her new bed and soon fell into a alcohol induced sleep.

--

Mori awoke. Mori got up. Mori dressed. Mori ate. Mori washed... Or at least he would of if it wasn't wasn't for the fact he was in the bathroom, puking for Britain. For a tall guy, Mori was pretty much a lightweight. Gripping the toilet seat, with yesterday's lunch fighting its way out of Mori, he tried to remember what the hell happened yesterday. He knew he' went into the hot spring, why else would his mattress be sodden? His bottom lip felt swollen, oh god had he started a fight? He stood up, satisfied that there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He stared at himself in the mirror. A pale sweaty reflection greeted, his fringe stuck together in clumps on his forehead, he looked a mess. _'Okay I don't care whether I'm late for school, I'm taking a shower'_ Mori grabbed the white fluffy towel, fresh from the dry cleaners, and headed for the shower in his en-suite.

Bag flying wildly on her shoulder, Haruhi screamed at the busman to wait. She just reached the bus and flung her hand to stop the doors from shutting. They closed on her hands with a _thunk! _Making Haruhi wince slightly but grinned smugly at the bus driver. _'1 point for me, zero for obese bus driver'_ Haruhi thought happily as the bus driver (reluctantly) opened the doors for her and let her in. After paying, Haruhi readjusted her tie and slouched down next Miley who had been waving frantically at her when she reached the bus. Miley was her primary school friend, but whilst she went to the local secondary school, Haruhi attended Ouran High. Miley would come across as a secretive girl but once you get to know her she can be the complete opposite. Like how Haruhi dared her to get a tattoo for a joke, and she did (this cost her freedom for the rest of the summer). She could also be a bit of a copycat or a trend follower if you like. Her hairstyle often mimicked her friends around her and right now she had a boyish bob, like haruhi only with pink hairclips to keep the bangs out of her face.

Haruhi sighed and slouched lower in her chair. She always felt safe around Miley; she had never gone against _any _of her decisions after all. She closed her eyes, soothed by Miley playing with her hair and they drifted away in the comfortable silence. Whilst Miley was playing with her hair, Haruhi concentrated on the thing that had been on Haruhi's mind since this morning. The only thing Haruhi could remember from last night was a hand on the back of her neck. She could still feel it now, almost like it's imprinted on her. Suddenly the bus jerked to a halt, making her and Miley fall of their seat which earned a laugh from all the prat's at the back of the bus.

"Ouran High School" the driver grunted, whilst readjusting his mirror (Haruhi realized he was trying to get it so he could look up her friends skirt that had fallen at a dodgy angle, she quickly stood her friend back up and hastily left the bus)

Haruhi sprinted to the classroom and just, _just _made to her tutor her on time.

"Don't dilly dally Haruhi, take your seat so I can take the register" Haruhi cocked her eyebrow and walked briskly over to her seat.

Koaru looked at her with amusement. Substitute teacher are always fun, Koaru thought up a few possibilities for his new guinea-pig, scribbled something down on a piece of scrap paper and passed it to Haruhi. On the piece of paper had some scribbles saying, '_I think it's time we test out our theory on whether subs like chocolate covered cheese.' _Haruhi snorted, earning a glare from the teacher as she read out the register. '_Ha-ha very funny, btw where's Hikaru' _Haruhi replied and looked to see what he'd write next. Instead he frowned and whispered 'he's ill, you know terrible hangover' Haruhi could tell he was lying, his ears had went slightly pink, a tell tale sign the twins were hiding something. This puzzled haruhi, why would Hikaru want to stay of school, even more so without Kaoru? The bell rang, making Haruhi jump out of her trance. Tuesdays was free period up until break time, so free time means host time. Kaoru held out his hand for Haruhi and she accepted, as they walked along to the music room.

'_Maybe I'll get some answers from the rest of the host club...'_

--

**Author's note: **sorry for the cheesiness of this chapter!! This chapter a bit longer than my other chapters I think, I'm aiming for longer chapters and also doing them more often :). Thank you so much for the reviews guys!!Xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

They walked to the Music room in a comfortable silence, admiring the blossoming roses down in the schools garden as they went. Haruhi felt relieved when she heard the avid buzz seeping through the closed doors of the music room she just wanted to slip in, finish her list of guests and go home. Haruhi suddenly felt the need to cry, what on earth was she thinking? Home? The word 'Home' was gone now, along with her parents. Sure it was kind of Mori to share his house with her, but he could never give her the love her father had given, the support, the bond.

'I can't' she whispered, her tears clouding over her eyesight. Koaru turned and looked at her. He'd never seen Haruhi change so quickly. Her body had gone completely rigid, her shoulders were brought up to her head and her tiny hands were wrapped round her frame defensively. Her face was scrunched up in pure agony and her legs were quivering. It was a pure battle for her not to just curl up and give up. Koaru remembered of when he was in the hospital. _Koaru was waiting outside Haruhi room, waiting for the Doctor to finish her routine check-up, when the doctor was leaving, Koaru walked up to her, he needed to ask it was bugging him to hell. 'Excuse me' the doctor looked up from her clip board and smiled at him. Well here goes nothing he thought ' I think there's something seriously wrong with Haruhi' the doctor frowned ' she seems perfectly healthy to me and she's always happy whenever I visit her.' 'No but that the problem, why is she happy? Her dad's just died. I know she cried when we told her, but that was it.' The doctor looked at him for a moment, then sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'When somebody loses someone close to them, they often go into shock and it's as if they got the grasp of what's really happened, it might last a few weeks but it can often last for months, maybe years, I've known some people who've been fine, I mean of course they know the person is dead and it upsets them inside but on the outside they seem, super. But eventually it'll catch up to them and they will eventually have to accept that that person is gone and he is never coming back, ever. It could be being in familiar surrounding that could set them off, but whatever happens to Haruhi' The doctor put her hand on his shoulder 'just be there for her. _

This was it. She looked at him for a second, almost like she had completely forgotten where she was.

'I'm sorry 'She choked out before spinning around and ran, straight into Mori. Haruhi realised she couldn't hold on any longer and burst into tears, collapsing against Mori, whilst repeating the same word over and over again. _I miss him. _The silent hall was filled with the echo of Haruhi's cries. Mori knelt down and brought his arms around Haruhi, muffling her sobs. 'It's going to be okay' He whispered into her ear. He seemed to say that a hundred times, before eventually Haruhi's flow of tears began to stop and Haruhi loosened the grip she had on Mori's shirt. She felt exhausted, she just wanted to sleep. She slumped against Mori again and Mori stayed like that wondering what she was doing until he felt breathing becoming even against his chest. He looked up at Koaru, who had stayed there the whole time, feeling rather awkward at witnessing it but wanting to stay there for Haruhi's sake. Mori picked Haruhi up, like a baby almost and carried her silently to the music room. Koaru picks up her belongings, and followed.

Haruhi awoke in the music room in a sofa facing away from the room which was filled with the usually visitors, but more hushed than usual. She was facing one of the glass pane windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The windows were open and a gently breeze brushed strand of hair out of her tear streaked face, which now felt stiff and rather itchy. Haruhi felt ashamed that Mori and Kaoru had to witness that, like her dignity had been stripped away they'd seen her for what she was; weak. She gingerly touched under eyes, which stung after being rubbed raw. She heard a heavy sigh and glance over her shoulder and from what she could tell hidden by a magazine was her friend, Mei.

'Mei…what are you doing here?' Haruhi thought how croaky and unlike Haruhi her voice just sounded there. Mei looked up from her magazine and for once looked sympathetic, bent over and hugged her. Haruhi stiffened up, she hated being pitied, or people feeling sorry for her, she hated it more when teachers gave her the benefit of the doubt because they knew her mother had died; to be honest she respected the ones who told her of and treated the class fairly. She gently shoved her off, disguising it by shifting herself up into a sitting position so it looked like she just wanted to get more comfy.

'How are you Haruhi?' Mei cocked her head at one side her eyes searching for an answer in Haruhi's expressionless face.

'You answer my question first Mei' Haruhi shot back at her. She watched Mei's face go into total rant mode and was thankful that she wasn't going to pester her on how she was.

'You are not going to _believe _the night me, Tamaki and Kyoya had!!!'

…What?!?!

**Authors notes **: Okay I'm really sorry about this, I've been extremely busy with exams and stuff and I was going to make this longer but I've only had it written up to the apart where she wakes up for about five months lol so I thought I've just finished it quickly also with Mei it's not what you think so don't worry and ALSO the drinking thing, umm, I had a Japanese exchange girl over ( I'm going over to Japan next year YAY!!! ) and there 12 of us and 12 of the Japanese people and we are all around 13-16 years old so we asked if they ever get drunk and they were like no its apparently REALLY strict over there the drinking age is like 25 or something so let's just pretend for the sake of this that they get drunk every now and then XD.


End file.
